The present invention pertains to a dispenser for a refrigerator and, more particularly, to illuminating the dispenser.
In a typical refrigerator, a light source is provided within the fresh food compartment so that a user is able to view the contents of the compartment. In addition, if the refrigerator includes a dispenser, a light source can be provided to illuminate the dispenser area. Such a dispenser is usually located in a door of the refrigerator and dispense water or ice. By providing a light source for the dispenser, a user is able to properly position a container near the dispenser, even under low light conditions. However, there are certain difficulties involved when a light source is placed near the dispenser. Specifically, the light source, and any associated electronics, must be kept dry despite the presence of water in and around the dispenser. Additionally, as the light source may be visible even when the refrigerator door is closed, it is important that the light source be aesthetically pleasing. Furthermore, it is beneficial for the light source to be compact and simple to install. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an illuminated refrigerator dispenser where the dispenser's light source and associated electronics are isolated from dispensed liquids, aesthetically pleasing, compact and simple to install.